One Bad Coffee
by Vengfulfate
Summary: Weiss Schnee spends her time in two worlds, but one bad coffee begins a chain of events that leads to her worlds coming together in a beautiful way. One Shot written based on the White Rose 2019 prompt Coffee/First (yes I know it's late)


AN: The last few years I have noticed the phenomenon knows as White Rose Week, and it's subsequent partners, and I've always told myself I'd get involved at some point. I, however, have the misfortune of never seeing it coming before it's here and I have no time to prepare for the prompts. Another White Rose Week comes and it is the same story. But I did have this idea based on the day 1 prompts 'Coffee/First', and felt the need to write it regardless. I know it's technically 'late' for the day 1 prompts and I'm still not sure if I'm going to do the other prompts at all, so I was hesitant to officially tag this as 'White Rose Week 2019', but worst case scenario is I drop a tag if it becomes an issue.

'Coffee' takes the form of a coffee shop, 'First' takes the form of 'first IRL meeting'I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Weiss Schnee was a busy woman. She was trying to get her own company off the ground to spite her father, dealing with the social and political backlash of openly attacking him in the process, and subsequently got little time to herself. A quick coffee from a café in the early morning was one of her few short moments, so was it too much to ask the universe for things to go smoothly?

Apparently not.

For starters, her go-to café had apparently closed, and she had no idea until the was staring at the sign on its door apologizing for the permanent shutdown. And with her free time to get a coffee quickly shortening, she didn't have time to decide where to go next based on any research or recommendations. So, she quickly searched for the closest coffee shop and headed straight there.

SunnyKat Kafé was one of those coffee house names that clearly meant something to the owners personally, and so was clearly small-time. It didn't matter, as long as Weiss could quickly get some decent caffeine. She would look for another coffee shop tomorrow. She barged through the door, looking up long enough to see no one at the counter. Her attention was firmly re-planted into her phone, trying to damage control her inevitable late-ness before it came to pass.

"Welcome to SunnyKat!" A disturbingly cheerful and strangely familiar female voice rang out. "What can I get you?"

"Vanilla latte made with soy. Please," Weiss added after a pause like it was an afterthought.

"Coming right up!" The voice seemed to shrug off Weiss's impoliteness and seeming disinterest.

_Her energy almost reminds me of Crescent,_ Weiss realized, before quickly squashing that thought. This wasn't the time to be thinking about her nightly activities.

She did manage to smile that morning. It seemed her pre-emptive mitigation for her impending tardiness paid off, and she may even be able to stretch a moment to _enjoy_ her caffeine rather than simply consume it. Maybe the universe only placed a small bump instead of a large pothole on her day. Until she received her drink.

"Here you are, ma'am!" The cheery voice called her to her beverage.

"Thank you," Weiss nodded to the barista a bit more sincerely along with her slowly rising mood. She raised the cup to lips and took in a mouthful before promptly spitting the mouthful right back out.

"AAIIEE" The barista jumped back.

_And so the universe rears its ugly head!_ "Are you deaf and dumb!? I said _soy_!" Weiss shouted.

"I'm sorry!" The barista screeched quickly.

"Sorry!? Is that all you have to say!?" Weiss's day was already bad before it began, and it didn't help her mood.

"Well, what am I-" the barista began before being cut off.

"It's not even a complicated order! How hard is it to get right!?" Weiss interrupted.

"I just-" the barista tried again to get a word in.

"I am a paying customer, and you don't even have the decency to _listen_!?" Weiss continued unabated.

"If you would let-"

"Do you have _anything at all_ to say for yourself!?"

"Can I-?"

"Oh, never mind, you're clearly useless. Where is you manager?"

Silence fell while Weiss waited to the barista to do _something_. "Well?"

"I go get them, ma'am…" the barista walked away, dejected and slightly frustrated.

Weiss impatiently tapped her foot while a barely audible discussion took place in the back rooms. She had managed to buy herself a few extra minutes, and now they were spent dealing with an ignorant barista and a likely apologetic manager. She couldn't remember having a worse morning in recent memory.

"Hello," the apparent manager, a woman with amber eyes and raven hair, finally stepped out of the back room. "Allow me to apologize for our mistake. I am willing to make you the correct drink myself, and charge you for neither."

Weiss didn't have to time to continue her tirade and nodded. "Vanilla latte. _With. Soy_."

The manager nodded and quickly made the correct drink, handing it over with a nod. "I hope you have a better morning."

"Just tell me that dunce will be reprimanded appropriately," Weiss demanded.

"We have our policies, I assure you," The manager spoke vaguely.

_It will have to do,_ Weiss nodded and finally left. With no time to enjoy her coffee, she couldn't even tell the quality as she downed it.

* * *

Thankfully, the rest of Weiss's day was not nearly as terrible as her morning. Aside from her father's usual shenanigans trying to kill her career, things went quite smoothly in the office. She was in a much better mood by the time she got home, and it would only get better before bed. Because, you see, Weiss Schnee has a secret.

Between work and bed, Weiss had more free time than all the rest of her stolen minutes throughout the day put together. A solid few _hours_ where she can do whatever she wants, and in the privacy of her own home no one would even question her chosen indulgence. An indulgence where she could truly be herself, casting aside the cold demeanor that dominated her life even after breaking free of her father and wearing a personality that, she dared say, was a little 'warmer'.

An indulgence called Remnant Online.

Weiss grabbed a box of takeout and headed right for her computer, booting it up as she quickly sated her hunger. This was where she could be her true self. This is where she found her true friends, even if she has never met them in person. This was where she found her true happiness these days.

_Myrten Aster has logged into the sever._

The virtual world loaded around her character, a white-dressed 'battlemage' with significant specialization in the 'mage' part over the 'battle' part. Three other player characters were already in the inn she loaded in to. Ember Celica, a gold-scaled draconic specialized in bare-handed combat and high defense. Gambol Shroud, a black dressed trickster who didn't fight so much as use tools to inflict status effects on their foes. And finally, Weiss's closest in-game friend if she had to choose, Crescent Scythe, a very high-level player who managed to combine high speed with using a great-weapon, a legendary scythe she's apparently had for years before Weiss joined their group.

_Crescent Scythe has sent you a party request, for Ember Celica's party._

_You have joined Ember Celica's party._

Weiss put on her headphones in time to be assaulted by Crescent Scythe's greeting, "AAASSTTERRR!"

"OW!" Weiss flinched, "I have better headphones now, Crescent, you don't have to scream to get my attention!"

"Sorry, Aster…" Crescent's voice sounded through the party chat. "I just couldn't wait for you to get here!"

"I'm not late, am I?" 'Aster' asked. _I don't think I am_.

"Nah, Crescent's just excited for the boss!" Ember Celica, the party leader and apparently Crescent's older sister, spoke up.

"As long as she remembered to place the warp crystal before we logged out this time," Weiss teased.

"You forget _one_ time…" Crescent bemoaned.

"We lost _three_ floors of progress in that dungeon," Weiss reminded her.

"One time! One little mistake, I'm sorry I was distracted!" Crescent shouted.

Weiss noticed this outburst was a little out of character. "I didn't mean to offend you or anything…" she apologized, "Are you okay?"

"Crescent had a rough morning at work," Gambol Shroud informed her. "A, to use her delicate language, 'butthole' customer, has been stuck on her mind all day."

"Warp crystal or no, I just need to beat _something_ up," Crescent confirmed.

"If they were so in the wrong, why didn't you say anything?" Weiss's question was met with giggles and laughter from the other three party members. "What?"

"You've never worked in customer service, have you?" Celica asked, "Have you ever heard the phrase 'the customer is always right'?"

"It doesn't literally mean 'the customer is always right'?" Weiss was confused.

"Wow, you really don't know anything about this, huh?" Crescent commented, "Lucky."

"C'mon," Gambol cut in, "Let's get on with it. We can continue this conversation as we play."

The group gathered around Crescent as her spell allowed them to pick up the dungeon where they left off the night before. They quickly fell into their battle routine, their roles so clearly defined and practiced between themselves communication wasn't necessary unless someone had a plan that would take them off-script.

Myrten Aster handled a lot of long-range spells and healing, usually of Ember Celica who drew a ton of aggro and tanked the damage. Gambol Shroud made sure to make the enemies weak to certain spells and damage types. At the front of the charge was Crescent Scythe, hitting for multiple strikes per tick and causing bleeding damage with her legendary scythe.

"So, what does 'the customer is always right' really mean?" Weiss picked up where they left off once they had settled into their lull.

"It's a guideline, in a way," Celica answered, "The customer is always right, even when they're wrong. It doesn't _always_ apply; we can't give away drinks for free just cause a customer demands it. It's more for when a customer is being _rude_."

"Yeah, when someone's being a butt, we just have to grin and take it," Crescent vented.

"If people were to start hearing we regularly shout at customers, we'd begin to lose patronage," Gambol explained, "Even if we had reason, people will trust a customer's review over a manager's assurance."

"So we have to play nice, even if a customer doesn't deserve it," Crescent continued, "And yes, I _did_ make a mistake, but it was a small mistake and she didn't have to be _sooo_ mean about it!"

"What happened?" Weiss didn't mind Crescent venting to her. It was strange to hear Crescent angry, and she wanted their happy-go-lucky speed reaper back.

"Have we ever told you where we work?" Celica asked.

"No," Weiss confirmed, "I do remember you guys saying you all work together once, though."

"Well, Gambol and I run a coffee shop together, and Crescent is one of our loyal baristas!" Celica announced happily. "It's our pride and joy."

_A coffee shop?_ The comment tripped a small twitch that she couldn't identify in her mind.

"One of my first customers this morning was this important-looking woman I've never seen before," Crescent picked up, "She ordered something with Soy, but I was… _distracted_, while I made the drink and forgot the Soy part."

That made Weiss freeze. _It can't be… I mean, what are the chances we all live in the same city? I met them online, after all…_

"And, yeah, she might have been lactose intolerant and that could be bad, I _know_ I made a mistake," Crescent continued uninterrupted, not being able to physically see Weiss's reaction, "But it was still an _understandable_ mistake, I'd like to think anyway."

Weiss quickly shook herself and resumed her healing duties before Celica died and she was called out for going AFK mid-combat. "And, um, how did she react?" she asked, still holding some hope.

"She literally spit the coffee in my face, soaking my apron, and _yelled_ at me," Crescent vented, dashing Weiss's fleeting hope.

"And you weren't allowed to say anything because of 'the customer is always right'?" Weiss pressed, surprised to learn these things. _Do I really act this way? Is this how all my waiters and waitresses see me?_

"Even if I could, I couldn't get a word in edgewise!" Crescent shouted, "She demanded I explain myself and then gave me _no_ room to do so before demanding to speak to my boss! I think she was hoping I'd get fired."

"You didn't get fired, right?" Weiss asked.

"You think I'd fire my little sister!?" Celica seemed offended.

"Of course not!" Weiss quickly corrected, "That's not what I meant. I meant _would_ you have if it were anywhere else?"

"Only if the boss was a real jerk," Crescent affirmed, "Boss-types know how to talk down someone without making promises."

"And when it's a customer being unduly rude, there's usually some silent understanding between manager and employee," Blake added.

That made Weiss feel slightly better. "Maybe she was just having a bad morning," Weiss found herself saying without permission from her brain.

"I've seen her type plenty," Gambol countered, "Some self-important VP or CEO or something high up in some corporation. It's like they don't understand that the people serving their coffee and cooking their meals are human beings too. I don't doubt this is far from the _first_ time she's done this."

It was only thanks to plenty of practice with her party that Weiss was able to keep fighting while her mind was thrown into turmoil. _Is that really how I act? I know I spend most of my day cold and emotionless, but I'd like to think I'm warmer underneath it all… but if I did it to Crescent, I've probably done it to others as well… I could blame my father's method of raising me, but I've already broken free of him, so is that really any excuse?_

"Aster, you in there?" Celica called out, bringing Weiss back, "You've been healing me for the last ten rounds, except we're not in battle."

"Sorry!" Weiss quickly returned her mind to RO and her party.

"Can we stop talking about butthole customers now?" Crescent asked, "I'm pretty sure this is the boss gate!"

"Let's do this!" Celica cried.

"I'm ready to go!" Gambol cheered on.

Weiss pushed the conversation back in her head, promising herself to meditate on these thoughts later and returning to the 'Aster' mindset. "He won't know what's coming!" She was ready to support her friends.

The fight was long and tedious, but well within the party's level. The loot was automatically generated based on their characters, and Weiss got a rare rapier for landing the last hit. "Aw, lucky!" Celica complained, "I wanted the last hit bonus…"

"You don't use weapons?" Gambol reminded her.

"Still, I _never_ seem to get last hit bonuses," Celica argued.

"We can re-do this dungeon starting tomorrow?" Crescent offered.

"Nah, I'd rather start a new one," Celica answered, "I think there's still a couple new dungeons we haven't touched yet in the far regions."

As they returned to the inn and wound down the session, Weiss continued to stare at Crescent's character on screen, imagining the barista from the morning standing there in Crescent Scythe's place. "Hey, Crescent?"

"Yeah, Aster?" Crescent spoke up.

"I'm sorry about this morning. You're too sweet to have to deal with… people like that…" Weiss tried to apologize.

"It's okay, Aster," Crescent assured, "It's not like _you're _the one who spit on my clothes and shouted at me."

A pang of guilt shot through her heart.

"I mean, if that's how she reacted to misplaced soy, can you imagine if she discovered _why_ I was distracted?"

Weiss's head perked back up. "Why _were_ you distracted?"

"Yes, my hopeless little gay-by sister, _why were you distracted_?" Celica spoke in a clearly teasing tone that told Weiss the older sister already knew.

_Hopeless little what now?_

"I… umm…" Crescent didn't sound like she wanted to confess the point.

"C'mon, don't be bashful now!" Celica continued to press.

"She was just… pretty…" Crescent admitted, "Like… _really_, really pretty…"

Not for the first time that night, Weiss's world was rocked. She had no idea Crescent was even into women, and now she knew where she worked, what she looked like, _and_ that she thought Weiss was pretty? "O-oh…"

"Do you mind…?" Crescent asked carefully.

"Mind what?" Weiss asked, confused. Crescent couldn't have known Aster was her rude customer.

"Me being gay…?" Crescent clarified.

"Oh, _that_?" Weiss decided to be cheeky and made her character shrug, "It would be hypocritical of me, honestly."

"Woah, really!?" Celica seemed more surprised that Crescent.

The night finally ended soon after, giving Weiss plenty to think about. _It's not like _you're_ the one who spit on my clothes and shouted at me._ Except she was. And it made her feel like… well, like a 'butt', to think that was how she treated _anybody_, let alone Crescent. If Myrten Aster couldn't apologize for Weiss, then Weiss just had to do it in person.

* * *

SunnyKat Kafé stood in front of her once again. This time, Weiss headed straight here, and that meant she had the time to enjoy her coffee and – most importantly – apologize. She stepped inside with a new mindset that had her examining the store around her. Nice and homey, bright art on the walls, little snacks that could be served alongside the café's coffee, were all visible from the door – and things she failed to notice yesterday.

"He-EL-llo!" The barista with Crescent's voice called out to her, hoping her squeak went unnoticed.

_Of course she's worried I'm going to yell at her again…_ Weiss frowned. She approached the counter, examining – _and totally not checking out_ – the woman she knew to be Crescent Scythe. A short mop of messy dark-red hair seemed perfectly in style for Crescent's personality. A cute, round face perfect for things Weiss really shouldn't be thinking about. Finally, Gray eyes that looked over Weiss herself expectantly, reminding Weiss she was a customer in a coffee shop.

"Hello, again-" Weiss caught herself before she called the barista 'Crescent' and looked to her nametag, "…Ruby."

"Um, hello again," Ruby tried her best to be cheery. "It was a, umm… 'something' with soy, correct?"

"Vanilla latte made with soy," Weiss ordered mechanically, "yes, please."

Ruby blinked, feeling that today's 'please' was a bit more genuine. She quickly got to work while Weiss sat nearby. Ruby was making a point not to let herself get distracted. Weiss could tell because she herself couldn't take her eyes of the cute girl.

_What the hell is wrong with you!?_ Weiss scolded herself, _you're here to apologize, not to ogle her!_

"Here you go!" Ruby handed over the coffee carefully. Weiss took it with a smile and a nod, but her smile failed when she noted Ruby actively taking a step back. _As to not get spit on._

Weiss lowered the coffee, figuring now was the time. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday."

It clearly wasn't what Ruby expected. "What?"

"Last night I was speaking to… a close friend," Weiss explained, "And they made me realize I had treated you unfairly."

"So… was it just a bad day?" Ruby asked.

Weiss decided to open up to Ruby. After all, if she were to open up to _anyone_ in her life, it would have been Crescent. "I was raised to believe myself better than everyone else. It took me a long time to break away from that life, and it seems I'm still learning about how to treat people properly."

"That… kind of sucks," Ruby nodded. "I think I get it, though. You're trying to be better, right?"

"Yes, I am…" Weiss admitted shyly.

"Well… this is a good start!" Ruby smiled genuinely, "If it's not too much for me to say, of course…"

"It's not," Weiss smiled. She finally took a sip of her coffee and was pleasantly surprised to discover it was a genuinely good coffee. _Maybe I don't need to find another coffee shop after all…_

"Well, enjoy your coffee! I've got customers, so…" Ruby awkwardly shuffled away.

Weiss nodded, deciding it was time to go to the rest of her own day. As she left, she found her mind stuck on Crescent's – or rather Ruby's – eyes. The had been gray at first, but after her apology they changed. As Ruby's mood brightened, so did her eyes, until they shined a beautiful silver.

* * *

"Oh, Aster, you'll never guess what happened today!" Crescent cheered happily as they worked through the next dungeon.

"Oh?" Weiss didn't have to hide her knowing smile since Ruby couldn't see it, "Something good, I hope."

"That mean girl from yesterday came back," Ruby told her.

"What?" Celica cut in, "You didn't tell me that. Do I have to smack a- ow!" she was interrupted by taking a massive hit from the mini-boss they were fighting.

"Language," Gambol chided.

"No, no! She actually came to apologize!" Ruby defended.

"Really?" Gambol seemed surprised.

"Yeah!" Ruby's voice seemed excited, "She said she was trying to be a better person."

"Huh," Gambol sounded thoughtful, "Do you think she meant it?"

"I do," Ruby acknowledged, "she told me other things that… I'm not exactly comfortable sharing, and I'm positive she meant it!"

"You've always had that effect on people," Celica sounded proud, "So… you crushin' on Customer Lady?"

Weiss's heart skipped a beat.

"What? Nooo," Ruby denied, a bittersweet feeling washing over Weiss, "I don't even know her. We've only spoken twice. Not even. Once, really."

"I take it by the teasing, you're not in a relationship?" Weiss asked.

"You're not gunna start hittin' on my sis, are ya Aster?" Celica responded. It sounded a lot like a threat.

"Shut up, sis!" Ruby intervened before Weiss had to respond.

"Is there anyone you're interested in?" Weiss, once again, couldn't help but ask.

"Is there anyone _you're_ interested in!?" Ruby countered in a tone Weiss couldn't decipher.

"Touché…" Weiss nodded. While she felt she knew a lot about her RO friends simply by interacting with them, questions had never become that personal before now. She herself often rebuked questions about her history or career so she could understand wanting to stay quiet, especially online where you never know who is listening.

"You didn't answer the question…" Gambol pointed out.

"Wait, was I supposed to?" Weiss was sincerely confused. She heard Ruby giggle. "Something you want to say, Crescent?"

"So much you still don't know…" Ruby teased, "It just reminds me of when I first found you in the Beacon Guild's hall. You barely knew what a hit point was!"

"Quiet, you!" Weiss's scold was met the laughter of her friends.

* * *

Weiss's mornings improved immeasurably once she became a regular to SunnyKat Kafé. She would go so far to say that 'Weiss' and 'Ruby' had become fast friends. Several weeks passed to reach this day, which started as any other. Weiss entered the store to Ruby's cheery cry of her name, before the barista immediately set to work on Weiss's drink that Ruby had long since memorized.

"So how was work yesterday?" Ruby asked, a habit she defended by arguing she didn't have any way to talk to Weiss in the afternoons.

"It's getting easier," Weiss smiled, "I think my father is finally backing off. Or he has some new strategy, and this is just the calm before the storm."

"I really hope it's the first one," Ruby's smiled that smile that could light a pitch-black room.

"Thank you, Ruby…"

They had their usual short and pleasant conversation, and Weiss felt her resistance waning. She couldn't hold back anymore, and her next question had been a long time coming. "Hey, Ruby?"

The barista made sure no one was at the counter before turning her attention over, "Yeah, Weiss?"

"Are… you doing anything later today? Around lunch or… maybe dinner?" Weiss gripped her latte tight as her nerves rose.

"Um… are… are you… asking me on a date?" Ruby questioned slowly.

"I… yes," Weiss cleared her throat, "yes I am."

"Oh…"

Weiss didn't like the sound of that 'oh…'.

"I… don't get me wrong, you're great," Ruby tried to soften the blow, "You're pretty and I know that you are a good person, even if you don't think you are yourself, deep down… And I _am _single… But my heart already wants someone else…"

"…I see…" Weiss nodded slowly. "I'm sorry… to have put you in this position… I need to go to work."

Weiss retreated quickly, and Ruby didn't stop her.

* * *

Weiss debated logging on to Remnant Online that night. She knew Ruby had no idea Weiss equaled Myrten Aster, and the party would certainly be missing her. Celica in particular had come to rely on Aster's healing. _I just don't know if _I _can separate Ruby and Crescent Scythe._ Instead, the young CEO simply stared at the RO launcher.

_Private Message received._

Weiss's eyes were drawn to the corner of the launcher. It was linked to her account, so she could receive private messages even if she wasn't technically 'logged in' to the world of RO. She saw the message came from Crescent Scythe, and hesitated to open it.

_Crescent Scythe: Hey, you not logging on today?_

_Crescent Scythe: I mean, it's cool if your not, the party just needs to know before we head out._

_Crescent Scythe: Not to be 'that person', but I can see your reading my messages…_

_Myrten Aster: You're** and yes, I'm logging in soon. Just had a rough day, I didn't know if I was up to questing._

_Crescent Scythe: No pressure! If you're not up it I totally understand! I used you're right that time, right?_

_Myrten Aster: It's fine, I think questing might be a good distraction, in retrospect. And yes, you used it right. 'See' you in a moment._

Weiss put on her headphones and jumped into the game. The inn built around Myrten Aster and her party was waiting for her as always.

_Crescent Scythe has sent you a party request, for Ember Celica's party._

_You have joined Ember Celica's party._

"Hey Aster!" Celica greeted, "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Celica," Weiss assured.

"You sure?" Celica pressed, "Cause you don't talk about your real life, but you've never skipped a night online either. I doubt this is your first bad day in almost two years."

"Has it really been that long already?" Weiss was surprised by the knowledge.

"Yeah, and you've come _so _far from the n00b I found in the guild hall!" Ruby laughed.

"Must you always lord that over my head?" Weiss groaned.

"Not until the student surpasses the master," Ruby replied, putting on a cheesy voice.

"That's literally impossible. You're almost twenty levels higher than the rest of us," Weiss pointed out, "You know I've gotten messages asking what blackmail I'm using to keep you around?"

"Really?" Ruby asked, "I… don't know how to process that."

"Actually, I have too," Celica confessed, "I usually just ignore messages unless I recognize the screen name."

"Same here," Gambol spoke up.

"That is so weird…" Ruby's character ran a 'shake head' emote. "So! Shall we quest? Maybe Aster will open up once she's distracted by being knee deep in _slimes_!"

"Must you lord _that_ over me as well!" Weiss scolded, knowing _exactly_ was Ruby was trying to tease her over, "I didn't know how to fight back then!" Her comment was only met with laughs.

Teasing finally over, the group made their way into the fields for some basic leveling for Celica, Gambol and Aster. Crescent didn't need it, clearly, but she still wasn't going on the next quest alone – even if she could theoretically handle it – and said quest was still a level or two above the rest of them.

"So, are we going to hear about your terrible day, Aster?" Celica asked.

"If you _must_ know," Weiss searched her head to pick her words carefully, "I was turned down today from something I thought might have been a sure bet…"

"Oh, that _does_ suck," Celica seemed to properly empathize for once. "Don't get ice cream all over your keyboard!"

Weiss didn't retaliate for two reasons. One, she knew Celica's teasing came from a place of love. And two, she was totally right about Weiss indulging in ice cream while she played. "I know how not to make a mess," was how she eventually decide to respond.

"So you _are_ eating ice cream?" Celica was surprised, "Damn."

"That's… kinda funny," Ruby responded, somewhat subdued.

"Excuse me?" Weiss asked.

"Nonono!" Ruby panicked, "I mean, I uhh… actually had to turn someone down today, is all."

"Really?" Celica questioned, "Why am I not hearing about these things?"

Weiss quickly wracked her mind for how she would react before she knew who Crescent really was. "I bet she's just turning down people all the time!" Weiss winced at herself. She'd call that a 50-50 success.

"Not really," Ruby admitted, "The only social interactions I really have are with customers in the coffee shop."

"So it was a customer," Gambol quickly deduced.

"Who?" Celica quickly jumped in, ready to be Ruby's big sister.

"It was that regular who was mean to me a long time ago, Weiss," Ruby confessed.

"I could have told you that would happen," Gambol told them.

"Why did you turn her down?" Weiss quickly interrupted before anyone could try and dissect Gambol's comment. She quickly cursed herself for her choice in question doing so.

"B-because… I…" Ruby was hesitant.

"Because she's already got an eye on someone," Celica spoke up for her sister.

"YA- I MEAN CELI- AH, YOU… SISTER, YOU!" Ruby screamed, "SHUT UP!"

"What? You're turning people down for a crush you've never pursued," Celica rationalized, "It's time to crap or get off the pot."

"Ew," Weiss scrunched her nose at the vulgar metaphor.

"So, Crescent _does_ have a crush after all?" Gambol teased.

"If you only talk to people from the coffee shop, is it another regular?" Weiss asked, deciding she's gone too far already and might as well go all in.

"No, I don't really talk to any of them. Except Weiss," Ruby answered, defeated.

"That just leaves Remnant Online," Gambol seemed interested in unraveling this puzzle herself, "Do you play with anyone else regularly when the rest of us aren't online?"

_She plays without the three of us?_ Weiss learned, _I guess that explains how she maintains her level gap over us._

"Not anyone specific, just anyone who's free at the moment in the guild," Ruby continued her slow, defeated reveal.

"So…" Weiss pressed.

"That means…" Gambol seemed closer to the truth herself.

"Well…" Ruby sighed, "Celica is my sister and my boss, and Gambol is both straight and my _other_ boss…"

"That just leaves… Aster…" Gambol finished.

"Yeah…" Ruby confirmed quietly.

Weiss completely froze, her character taking hits from the enemies around the party.

"A-Aster…?" Ruby squeaked, clearly seeing Weiss's motionless character. "Aster, say something… please…"

_Myrten Aster has left the server_.

Weiss smashed the log-out button. Her next discernable thought was her curled into her bed, desperately trying to process. She had panicked, oh _hell_, she had panicked. Her brain just couldn't take being rejected one moment, and then approached just a few hours later _by the same girl_. Sure, that girl thought she was talking to two different people, but in all the emotional drama Weiss's brain was having a hard time comprehending that fact.

When it finally came through as she calmed down a little, Weiss still faced the issue of what exactly she was going to do about it. Weiss had fallen for Ruby, and Crescent had fallen for Aster. The only issue is that Ruby/Crescent didn't know Weiss _was_ Aster. Weiss did, though, and the ball was in her court now. It was time to come clean, especially if she had any hope of things working out between the two of them.

The next morning, Weiss awoke and noticed RO's launcher was still on her screen, with twelve new PMs.

_Crescent Scythe: Aster! I'm so sorry! Please log back on so we can talk!_

_Crescent Scythe: Aster? Please log back on…_

_Crescent Scythe: I'm sorry I freaked you out. Can we still be friends?_

_Crescent Scythe: We can meet up IRL?_

_Crescent Scythe: Not in a girlfriend way, of course! In a friend-friend way._

_Crescent Scythe: That was stupid of me, wasn't it? I don't even know if we live close by. You could be halfway across the world!_

_Crescent Scythe: You probably would have called me a dolt or something for trying to pull that, haha._

_Crescent Scythe: Aster…?_

_Crescent Scythe: At least you're not leaving me on 'read'…_

_Crescent Scythe: I get it…_

_Crescent Scythe: If you don't want to play anymore, I understand… just please let us know. You can message Ember Celica if you don't want to talk to me._

_Crescent Scythe: Goodbye, Myrten Aster._

Reading Ruby's messages broke Weiss's heart. Ruby clearly thought she had massively screwed up and was losing Myrten Aster. Weiss knew what she had to do. She had learned lot of things the past few weeks, and while it wasn't the most important lesson, she knew which one would serve her here. She had to apologize in person.

* * *

From the outside, no one would know something was amiss inside SunnyKat Kafé. But stepping through that door, Weiss could feel it. The energy within was different, and she had a hunch she knew the cause. Behind the counter, Ruby half-heartedly cleaned out the machines. Her eyes were gray.

"Hello, Ruby," Weiss called out cautiously.

Ruby did a double take. "W-Weiss!? You're still coming here…?"

Weiss stepped up to the counter, nerves making her bite her lip. "Yeah, I am."

"I mean, not to be rude, but… why?" Ruby asked. "Isn't it… awkward…?"

Weiss shook her head. "A little, but… you did ask to meet IRL, Crescent Scythe."

Weiss could tell Ruby completely shut down for a brief second, blinking blank eyes rapidly. She finally began returning to the world, her mouth flapping and her fingers pointing around randomly. "I don't under… how did you… that means…" Ruby finally met Weiss's eyes once again, "Myrten Aster…?"

Weiss nodded. "It's nice to meet you, properly."

"But t-that means…" Ruby was struggling to process. Weiss imagined she looked much the same way the previous night. "YANG!" The young barista suddenly called out.

"What's up, sis!?" Celica's voice returned the call.

"Can I go on a break!?" Ruby continued to hold a long-distance conversation.

"If no one's up there, sure! Sun said he's just around the corner!"

"Thank you!" Ruby shouted one last comment before leading Weiss to one of the few tables. "So… you're really Myrten Aster?"

"I first met Crescent Scythe in the guild hall for the Beacon Guild," Weiss answered with indisputable facts, "I had chosen my character based on appearance, and knew nothing about my own stats. I didn't like being accidently forced into a support role, but you taught me everything I needed to know to survive Remnant Online. You constantly tease me about dying against a group of slimes in my first dungeon. You were my first online friend, and honestly… probably my first friend period."

Ruby nodded, absorbing the info slowly. "How long have you known I was Crescent Scythe?"

"Since you complained about me to Myrten Aster," Weiss answered honestly, "You were the 'close friend' that taught me the error of my ways."

"So… you asked me out, and I turned you down…" Ruby articulated her thoughts, "Then I asked you out… no wonder you vanished… that must have been confusing…"

"It was," Weiss nodded.

"And you're here now to say…?" Ruby questioned, clearly unsure of herself.

Weiss smiled, "I go to lunch around ten-thirty, eleven… Are you going to be free?"

Ruby's jaw dropped. That was clearly the last thing she expected. "Y-yeah! Of course!"

"I can send you a message when I'm coming to pick you up, if you're willing to trade numbers?" Weiss asked.

"Definitely!" Ruby whipped out her phone and followed Weiss's instructions to add her contact info. "We can do – oh what do people do for a first date – this _is_ a date, right? – Of course it's a date, dummy! – We can do… coffee…?"

Weiss giggled throughout Ruby's rambling, even as the redhead became less sure of herself by the end. "A coffee date? Seriously? I can't a do a coffee date with you."

"Oh. Why not?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Because then it wouldn't be _you_ making my coffee," Weiss answered, turning slightly red herself, "And then the coffee wouldn't be perfect."

It was Ruby's turn to blush, "You think my coffee is perfect…?"

"It is for me, at least," Weiss nodded.

"Hey, Rubes, I need you back on the counter," a blonde, large in more ways than one, stepped out of the back while speaking with Celica's voice. "Sun said he's going to be late… oh hey. You must be Weiss."

"Hello, Yang, was it?" Weiss skimmed her memory for whatever Ruby called her big sister a few minutes ago.

"That's right," Yang stepped protectively next to Ruby. "No offense, but why are you here? After yesterday… What exactly do you want with my sister?"

"Yang, wait," Ruby cut in. "Weiss, this is my sister, Yang Xiao Long. Or, Ember Celica."

"Why are you-"

"_And Yang_," Ruby cut her sister off, "This is Weiss Schnee. Or, Myrten Aster."

Yang blinked. "Wait, seriously?"

"Yup," Ruby nodded.

Yang stepped back, taking in the information. "So… everything is good here…?"

"Yup," Ruby nodded again.

"Okay, cool… I'm gunna go bug Blake."

"I'm guessing Blake is the black-haired one from 'that day'?" Weiss asked as Yang retreated, "As well as Gambol Shroud?"

"That's right," Ruby confirmed.

"As much as I would love to meet everybody, I am already late for work," Weiss stood up.

"Wait!" Ruby dashed back behind the counter and started working the machines. In record time she had made a vanilla latte with soy. "It's probably not as 'perfect' as usual, but you still need your coffee!"

"Thank you, Ruby," Weiss smiled, taking a sip. "It is still perfect," she assured, "I'll see you around lunchtime!"

"See you then!" Ruby smiled brightly, her eyes once again a gleaming silver.


End file.
